Authors and Messages
by Myth.C.Angel
Summary: This is a story of how luffy finds out sabo is not dead yet. After the war of the best and two years training. Slight Spoliers. No luffy and robin romance. Sorry if there is any grammer, punctuation and spelling mistakes. First onepiece oneshot


Robin sat down on her chair in the lawn of the Thousand Sunny. She picked up her newest book as she watched her nakama have fun. Seeing them like this it is hard to believe that they ever were separated for 2 years. A small smile came to her lip as she opened her book. The words of dedication surprised her as she made out her captain's name. How did this person know Luffy? Maybe it is a different person with the same name? all these question flowed into her head as she looked down at the book. The title of the book was called the childhood of the future pirate king. This book caused a lot of fuss, as many people tried to get rid of the book as not to cause panic. The world government kept saying that there will not be another pirate king. But she had managed to get her hands on one of the copies. The book had interested her as she had wondered on who this author thought would be the next pirate king. So it really surprised her when she went on to read about thing her captain had told her about his childhood. Not that robin let anyone see the surprise on her face as it quickly turned back to the normal look she wore. The book itself was a delight to read it never gave away so much as to tell someone who wasn't a good friend of luffy that it was him. It did not say anything about his rubber powers or say that the hat the kid wore was the straw-hat her captain held so closely. But robin couldn't help but feel this man knew her captain. So this was what brought her to a decision about asking her captain. she looked over to the said boy and saw him playing with Chopper and Ussop. She was just about to call him over when Sanji came out of the kitchen.

"Nami~~swan, Robin~~chan I've got a taste a paradise for you" he said as he put the drinks down on the table.

"Thank you Mr cook" she replied. It was good to see Sanji not have anymore nose bleeds just by looking at her and Nami. She heard Sanji tell luffy that his was in the kitchen and watched as they (Chopper, Ussop and Luffy) ran into the kitchen to get their drinks. she put the book down and took a sip of her drink. 'guess I'll have to ask captain-san about it later'.

Later came 4 hours later. It seemed till then no matter when she tried something always came up just as she was going to call him. Now it was after dinner and probably the best time to talk to her captain about this issue as he was full in the stomach or it be more accurate to say that he was no longer asking for more food. Dinner itself had gone like usual as luffy was trying to snatch food for the plates of his nakama and the rest of them left to defend their plates, Sanji defending hers and Nami's. On her way out she called her captain.

"Captain-san I was wondering if I may have a word with you", she said as they were exiting the room. Nami gave her a questioning look as to try and find out what it was that robin wanted with the captain.

"Sure", Luffy said with his ever present grin on his face

As the others left the kitchen, Sanji going after she asked him to leave for a sec. She pulled out the book she had been reading. This action was met by a questioning look from her captain.

"This book has lead me to believe it was written about you" robin stated as she held the book out for him to read. Luffy picked up the book and looked down at the title.

"Flip to the last page" she told him as he took the book from her.

Dear my little bother,

I am sorry for not being there to help you thought these years. I am hoping one of the copies of this book gets to you. I just wanted to tell you that I escaped that day and ended up on a ship with your father. I am sorry I haven't said anything to you or ace that I am still alive as so am I that I could help you that day. I know it's no accuse but I didn't get the newspaper till after the war if so I would of come running. I know you will make it and become king of the pirates. This book is my faith in that. I hope we meet someday soon.

-Your older Brother

Robin saw the tears run down his face as her captain whispered "Sabo" and ran out of the room.

The next day if it was possible her captain was even more happy, as was she. As she finally had the authors name of the book.

Sabo.


End file.
